


.Jisung. //-skz littlespace-

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headspace, Jisung just wants someone to love him, Little! jisung, M/M, basically just little jisung being cute, by the end it's really fluffy and cute I promise, caregiver! rest of skz, little! chan, littlespace fic, my first littlespace fic pls be gentle with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: He was surprised to find that he wasn’t fully in headspace, as he usually was when he awoke after going to sleep in it. However, he wasn’t feeling fully big; merely on the middle-ground between slipping again and decided to try and slip fully once more, suckling on his pacifier that somehow hadn’t fallen out of his mouth in his sleep and cuddled into his duvet. He had just fully relaxed again when he was startled by a shocked gasp coming from the doorway. Instinctively, his head flew to the door to locate the source of the gasp and his entire being filled with panic as his eyes met Minho’s, mouth dropping open and pacifier falling out as his panicked mind made his eyes fill with tears that were quick to spill.Or, the littlespace nobody asked for that is basically self indulgent tooth-rotting fluff on my behalf once the plot gets out of the way. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING LITTLESPACE SO PLS LEAVE POINTERS ETC BUT BE NICE ABT IT BC IM NERVOUS

"Someone's sleepy, huh?" Felix laughed, the Australian shifting the group's leader into his lap and cradling him whilst the group looked on fondly. Chan nodded sleepily and buried his face in Felix's neck whilst Jeongin cooed and reached over to fluff up Chan’s curls.

Sitting in the sofa opposite with his legs curled up to his chest, Jisung hid the wistful feeling that was blooming in his chest and rested his head atop of his knees. After the group had found out a couple of months ago that Chan was, in fact, a little, Jisung himself had also been struggling with keeping the same thing a secret, although the two had had no idea of the other’s struggles. Now that Chan had been the braver of the two and come out as a little to the rest of the group, who had happily accepted him and offered to become his caregivers, Jisung was left to agonize over his own situation.

Logically, he knew that the others would be accepting of him and would welcome another little with open arms. Chan would have a play buddy and it’s not like any of the other members had reacted in any negative way at all upon Chan’s revelation. But the doubts and insecurities buried inside Jisung’s mind shrouded the logic in a dark mist and left him feeling alone, confused and distressed.

“Yah, Jisung, you good?” Hyunjin checked, poking Jisung’s thigh with his toe, too lazy to move any further. Jisung looked up and smiled, nodding a quick yes, which was enough to convince Hyunjin, who let his foot flop back onto the couch.

“Jisungie?” came Chan’s childlike voice, the little having looked up from his comfy position on Felix’s lap and was blinking at the blue haired boy. He unsteadily unwrapped himself from Felix and toddled over, ungracefully hopping onto the couch beside Jisung though there was little room and latching onto Jisung’s side, seeing as his legs weren’t currently available to rest on. “Sungie sad,” Chan stated confidently, though his headspace induced voice took away some of his intended seriousness. He yawned widely, covering his mouth with a sweater paw, drawing a whipped ‘aww’ from Changbin and Seungmin. “Hugs make sadness go!” He threw his arms around Jisung’s neck and giggled, drawing a genuine smile from the blue haired rapper.

“Thank you, Channie,” Jisung said genuinely, wrapping his arms around the little’s waist and pulling him onto his lap, legs falling back to the floor to accommodate him. “Now, you’re sleepy and need to rest, so take a nap and you can play when you wake up, yeah?”

Chan mumbled an incoherent, sleepy response as he rested his head against Jisung’s chest and fell asleep within minutes. Jisung stroked his hair soothingly and looked up from the sleeping little on his lap after a few minutes, feeling many pairs of eyes on him.

“Han Jisung,” Woojin started softly, so as to not wake Chan. “There’s definitely something you aren’t telling us. You know you can come to any of us, no matter what it is, right?”

Jisung sighed and nodded. “I know, hyung. Thank you.”

Minho looked worried. “We all love you, you know that, Sungie? Especially me.”

“Love you guys too,” Jisung responded, concluding to himself that he should have kept a better emotional mask on to avoid this conversation.

“Whatever it is,” Woojin repeated, staring Jisung down. He had the uncomfortable feeling that Woojin knew a hell of a lot more than Jisung wanted him to.

Jisung drew in a breath and nodded, suddenly fighting tears but not quite knowing why. He blinked hard and looked back down at Chan’s sleeping form as an excuse to hide his sudden emotion change from the seeking eyes of his fellow members.

“Hmmm,” Hyunjin hummed suspiciously, before being nudged by Felix, who had got up to sit closer to everybody and now shushed him subtly.

“Uh, can someone take Chan for me? I’m really tired, I think I’ll go to sleep too,” Jisung announced.

“It’s four in the afternoon, Sungie,” Minho pointed out.

“I know. But a power nap won’t hurt, right? Gotta keep my energy up for our comeback,” Jisung countered. Minho nodded and bit his lip in defeat, getting up to help dislodge Jisung from under Chan and move Chan to Woojin instead. The sleeping little stirred, but didn’t wake up as he settled into his newfound position against Woojin. Jisung thanked them gratefully before heading to his dorm room, where he flopped against the bed and buried his face into his pillow, groaning dejectedly.

The unexpected emotion of the day had his headspace creeping up on him thick and fast and, despite technically having the chance to slip right then, he was reluctant in case any of the members were to come in and check on him. It wasn’t as if he always waited until he was at the dorm alone; but mostly he waited until late at night to steal a couple of blissful hours in headspace.

Today, though, had been especially taxing and Jisung found himself back on his feet without fully knowing what he was doing and he gave up trying to fight against his mind as he shuffled over to his bedside drawers and pulled out a light green pacifier, slipping it into his mouth and relaxing almost instantly. Already feeling better but slightly bothered by the uncomfortable feeling of the skin-tight jeans he was wearing, he walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and took off said jeans (with some difficulty in his headspace-hazed mind) and replaced them with the loose, comfortable fabric.

With that done, Jisung plopped back onto his bed, reaching tiredly underneath it to pull out his hidden plushie: red, squirrel-shaped. In his headspace he had begun to refer to it as ‘Minji’. He grasped it close to his chest, burying his head in the plush material and giggling to himself at how the fluffy tail tickled his nose and cheeks.

“Hi, Minji,” he whispered, voice higher than usual and adorably childlike. He shook the plushie excitedly before embracing it again, smiling widely around his pacifier.

He ‘talked’ to Minji for a while longer before deciding that he was tired and would go to sleep after all, so, curling up comfortably under his duvet, suckling happily on his pacifier and clutching Minji the squirrel close to him. And there he fell into a deep, happy slumber.

***

Upon awakening, Jisung blinked sleepily, fists coming to rub at his still half-closed eyes as he realised with a jolt that it was dark out now. _Aish,_ he thought. _So much for catching up on sleep, it doesn’t look like I’ll be getting anymore tonight._

He was surprised to find that he wasn’t fully in headspace, as he usually was when he awoke after going to sleep in it. However, he wasn’t feeling fully big; merely on the middle-ground between slipping again and decided to try and slip fully once more; suckling on his pacifier that somehow hadn’t fallen out of his mouth in his sleep and cuddled into his duvet. He had just fully relaxed again when he was startled by a shocked gasp coming from the doorway. Instinctively, his head flew to the door to locate the source of the gasp and his entire being filled with panic as his eyes met Minho’s, mouth dropping open and pacifier falling out as his panicked mind made his eyes fill with tears that were quick to spill.

“Jisung-“ Minho began, but was cut off swiftly by the younger, who managed to force himself out of his headspace with the unwelcome help of his own fear and bolted into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind himself before sinking to the floor, trembling. Somewhere in his frenzy he had dropped Minji, and now he mourned its absence as his arms felt desperately empty in a time of no comfort.

“Jisung!” came Minho’s equally panicked voice. “Jisung, let me in. It’s okay, I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to. Just… let me in, okay?”

“No,” Jisung whimpered, opting to just succumb to cowardice and stay hidden in the bathroom forever. Maybe he could survive on conditioner until the rest of his members decided to collectively leave and give him a chance to venture out for supplies.

“Jisungie, please,” Minho pleaded, making Jisung wince to hear the defeat in his voice. “Come out. You dropped your plushie…”

Jisung’s heart twisted as he considered the options of going back out and seeing Minho after he had seen Jisung in his littlespace.

Pros? He would get Minji back. His logic argued that Minho would comfort him, with hugs and kisses and soothing words.

Cons? His pride would definitely take a blow, seeing how unwilling he was to leave his private space and face the fact that his secret was out.

“Han Jisung, if you don’t come out this instant I will pick the lock. You know I’ve done this before,” Minho warned, and Jisung sighed. Looks like either way, at least he wouldn’t be drinking conditioner any time soon.

He picked himself up off the floor and reluctantly unlocked the door, stepping back as Minho threw it open within a millisecond of the lock clicking and barrelled right into Jisung, wasting no time in wrapping his arms tightly around the younger.

“Jisungie,” Minho breathed into Jisung’s hair, voice very muffled but just coherent enough to be understood. “I meant it when I said I love you no matter what. From what I saw, and the plushie, and the pacifier you dropped when I walked in, I’m gonna take a very educated guess that you regress too?”

Jisung nodded silently.

“We still love you! We don’t mind. Honestly, we’d all find it adorable. Please… stop hiding, baby…”

Jisung felt his resolve break as he collapsed against his boyfriend. At least there would be less tension and no angst now that he knew. “I… I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Don’t apologise,” Minho commanded. “Just… if you’re comfortable, please don’t hide this. I know you’d be so much happier if this was in the open, you wouldn’t have to shy away from us anymore.”

Jisung sighed against Minho’s chest. “I’m sorry hyung,” he repeated helplessly. Minho cradled him close, letting their foreheads touch.

“Stop apologising,” he said, bringing their lips together chastely. “I won’t force you into being open about this, but please, consider it. And Chan would have a play buddy! He’ll be so excited!”

Jisung laughed bashfully. “Yeah, I thought about that a lot.” He found himself burrowing closer into Minho, who threaded his fingers through Jisung’s hair and gently lowered the two of them so that they could sit. Jisung instantly climbed into the elder’s lap, seeking comfort.

“Sungie?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you feeling little right now?” came the hesitant question. Jisung paused, before replying.

“Kinda.”

“You can regress,” Minho assured him. “I’m right here. I’ll take care of you.”

“Are you sure?” Jisung breathed questioningly, already sounding younger; more innocent.

“Completely and utterly.”


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fluff you've all been waiting for

Jisung was tense for a few minutes, obviously battling with himself internally. Minho shushed him gently and rubbed his back in small circles, offering Jisung all the comfort he needed. It took some time and reassuring, but after a while, Jisung relaxed against Minho and wrapped his arms around his neck, bouncing slightly.

“Hello, angel,” Minho cooed. “Are you sleepy?”

“No…. Minji…”

“Minji? Oh, right-“ Minho quickly realised Jisung was talking about his squirrel plushie that he had dropped in his panic. He tried to shift Jisung off his lap, but the blue haired little in his arms was having none of it, whining when he tried to move. So Minho resolved to just carry him.

Standing up, Minho scooped Jisung up and settled him on his hip as Jisung giggled happily, the sound sending shivers of happiness through Minho’s being. He crouched, with little difficulty with balancing himself and Jisung before standing back up and handing the plushie to Jisung, who let go of Minho with both arms to grab it, which almost resulted in him falling out of his arms. Thankfully Minho grabbed him before it was too late and secured him as Jisung mumbled quiet noises to the plushie.

“Who’s this, baby?” Minho asked, pointing to the squirrel. Jisung beamed.

“Minji,” he murmured shyly.

“Minji? What a lovely name,” Minho exclaimed, bouncing Jisung on his hip. “Are you keeping her with you for a while?”

Jisung nodded and hugged the plushie tightly, leaning into Minho’s neck as he did so. Minho resisted the urge to coo, as if he didn’t resist he knew that would be all he ever did, and sat down awkwardly on the bed with the clingy little refusing to let go. He picked up Jisung’s pacifier and analysed it, frowning, tugging it out of reach when Jisung tried to grab it. Jisung looked hurt, eyes confused and sad.

“No, angel it’s dirty,” Minho explained quickly. “Let me wash it and you can have it back, okay?” He quickly disentangled himself from Jisung and hurried to the bathroom, washing it thoroughly before shaking off the excess water and handing it back to Jisung, who made grabby hands for the elder as soon as he had it back in his mouth. And who was Minho to refuse?

“Come here, baby,” Minho cooed as he sat back down on the bed and let Jisung crawl back into his embrace. “Want something to drink?”

Jisung’s head shot up and he crawled back over to his drawer, where he rummaged clumsily and eventually held up a small sippy cup, smiling widely around his pacifier once more. Minho felt his heart melt.

“You want it in the sippy cup?”

Jisung nodded enthusiastically, crawling back over to Minho and resuming his previous position.

“Okay, sweetie. Let’s go,” Minho stood up, securing his hold on Jisung and keeping two fingers curled tightly around the cup handle. “Ready to say hello to everybody?”

Jisung instantly shied away and shook his head.

“That’s fine, don’t worry,” Minho reassured him. “But when you are ready, they’re gonna love you,” Minho pressed a kiss to Jisung’s nose to accentuate his point, and soon the little was a giggling mess. Minho deemed him ready to leave and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the milk they would give Chan when he was in especially little headspace as Jisung didn’t appear to have any of his own, setting the little down on the counter as he filled the cup and replaced the lid.

“Ahhh, here we go,” Minho handed Jisung the sippy cup. Jisung looked conflicted between his pacifier and the cup, so Minho gently removed the pacifier from Jisung’s lips and gestured to the cup.

“Drink this, sweetheart.”

Jisung suckled on the teat of the cup and his eyes opened in surprise upon tasting the flavoured milk, looking at the cup incredulously as Minho resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks in adoration.

“It’s flavoured milk, baby,” he explained. “Drink up.”

Jisung happily finished the rest of the drink and didn’t waste another second in replacing the cup with his pacifier again, reaching out to Minho again, who laughed as he picked him up again.

“Hyungs?” Jisung mumbled shyly. Minho startled at the use of words; he had already concluded that Jisung was almost completely nonverbal in his headspace.

“You want to go see your hyungs?”

Minho got a still shy, but resolute nod in response. “Okay, baby, let’s go and break the news that Chan now has a perfect new playmate!” he spurred Jisung on, delighting in the way his eyes lit up at the words ‘Chan’ and ‘playdate’.

“Ready?” he checked. Jisung nodded and wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck loosely, looking so small as he suckled on the green pacifier that Minho just _had_ to hold him a little tighter as he walked into the lounge, where the rest of their members lazed, either on their phones or watching a drama on the TV. Woojin looked up as they entered, and understanding flooded his face as he saw Jisung, face lighting up in a surprised but delighted expression. He nudged Chan, who looked up too- and Woojin and Minho both wished someone could have recorded the moment Chan realised what was happening, because the smile on his face in that moment rivalled the sun. The resulting surprised squeak from Chan (who was now back in his big headspace, but it didn’t prevent his ecstatic reaction either way) drew the rest of the room’s attention, and one by one did everybody see Jisung, pacifier in mouth and cuddled into Minho’s strong embrace, and realise that he, too, was a little.

“Sungie?” Felix squealed. “Oh my god! Aren’t you the cutest?”

Jisung giggled and hid his face bashfully, drawing another squeal from Felix, who got up and ran towards him.

“Hello, my honey,” he cooed. “How old are you?”

Jisung thought for a moment, before enthusiastically holding up two fingers, almost taking Felix’s eye out in the process.

“Two!” Woojin gasped. “Hyunjin, Seungmin, we have a little baby too now!” He jumped to his feet and rushed over to Minho. “Can I hold him?”

“Sure, if he’s okay with that,” Minho confirmed. He bounced Jisung lightly. “You wanna go to Woojin hyung?”

Jisung hesitated. Glanced over at Woojin. Held onto Minho tighter for a second… before his resistance melted and he made eager grabby hands towards the eldest. Woojin’s face lit up as he ran over to the couch and shifted around a bit to accommodate Jisung, Minho gently setting him down and stepping back with a soft smile.

“So, we have four year old Chan hyung and a toddler Jisung,” Changbin pointed out. Woojin grinned brightly and snuggled Jisung.

“No matter the age, you’re all my children anyway, so it makes no difference,” came the mischievous reply.

“Right, _eomma,_ ” Hyunjin snickered. “And our four year old appa.”

“Yah, my four year old self is more responsible than you fully grown crackheads,” Chan said good-naturedly. “Besides, you all call me the dad of the group nonetheless.”

“Appa?” Jisung mumbled inaudibly, having picked up on some of what the boys were saying through his sleepy haze. Woojin leant down closer to his face, having not heard what the younger had said.

“What was that, baby?” he asked quietly, straining his ears to hear clearly.

“Appa,” Jisung repeated, lifting a hand to point at Minho, who was now sat in the opposite side of the room, watching. Woojin’s face broke into the hugest smile ever seen as his head shot over to look at the boy in question at lightning speed.

“You hear that, Minho?” Felix squealed. Minho shook his head regretfully.

“Nope, I missed that.”

“Jisung, who’s that?” Woojin cooed, pointing to Minho and running a hand through the younger’s blue hair. He made a crazy waving motion at Minho, beckoning him closer quickly. Minho obliged and hurried over, narrowly avoiding tripping over his own feet and face planting into the floor in the process.

“Who’s this, Jisung?” Woojin repeated, voice gentle. Jisung’s cheeks turned rosy as he smiled innocently.

“Appa.”

“APPA!” Seungmin screeched. Everyone flinched at the unexpected volume and he grinned sheepishly. “I got excited.” Jisung let out a quiet giggle.

“Aw, baby,” Minho breathed. “Me?

“MINHO’S AN APPA,” Changbin yelled. “Daddy.”

Chan laughed. “No, that’s my line.”

"CURSED!"

Whilst everybody else took advantage of that moment to tease Chan for his baby girl/daddy joke he had ongoing with STAY, Minho felt his face heating up as pride and happiness rushed to his heart, making it feel swollen with love.

“You called me appa?” Minho whispered, kneeling in front of Woojin, where Jisung was sat comfortably on his lap. Said little nodded in ecstasy and bounced painfully on Woojin’s legs, making the eldest let out a quiet ‘oomph’ from the sudden pain but otherwise he didn’t react. Minho made a mental note to talk about this properly with Jisung when he returned to his big headspace but for now, he couldn’t help the happy flush that coated his cheeks as he smiled widely.

“Well, thank you baby,” Minho exhaled. Jisung’s little self took that as a good opportunity to fling himself off of Woojin’s lap and into Minho’s from where he was kneeling on the floor. Not a good idea, though, as this consequently sent Minho flying onto his back as the air got knocked out of his lungs with a clingy Jisung clinging to his chest and giggling, having had his fall cushioned by his ‘appa’.

Woojin looked shocked, Seungmin mildly amused, whilst Chan, Felix, Changbin and Hyunjin were all laughing so hard that no sound came out, merely clapping weakly in their mirth and occasionally letting out a pained gasp. Jeongin broke this otherwise silent moment with loud laughter which he hastily failed to turn into a coughing fit, but ended up sneezing.

“Y’all are on drugs,” Jeongin announced. “Including me.”

“We are smoking the drug of LIFE,” Woojin intervened. “Don’t do drugs kids.”

“NO DRUG TALK, WE HAVE A BABY PRESENT,” Jeongin gasped, covering Jisung’s ears from where he had not moved from Minho’s chest and looked quite content to sit there for a while.

“You bought the topic up!” Changbin protested, voice breaking indignantly.

“Who cares, whilst Jisung is our little baby I want no talk of drugs,” Jeongin stuck his nose in the air dramatically. “I am now a responsible hyung to two. I have… responsible responsibilities and stuff. Yeah.”

“Says the hyung who brought up drugs,” Chan laughed. “Good job, maknae.”

“I tried,” Jeongin shrugged.

Meanwhile, Minho was casually having his chest crushed by the body sitting happily on top of it.

“Comfy there?” he teased, reaching up from his lying position to pinch one of Jisung’s full cheeks.

Jisung didn’t reply, but instead snuggled closer, basking in the newfound inner peace of knowing that the rest of Stray Kids now knew about his headspace; he could slip in front of them now and not have to worry about. Why was he even worried in the first place?

Well, the worst hurdle was over now.

He had his hyungs. And he would never want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee yee, hope that sufficed! little skz make me so soft :((
> 
> Come chat with me if you wanna! twitter @/accio-whiskers and Instagram @/btsmemes_straykids !  
> (also I posted a woochan hell au yesterday that's pure crack and im pretty proud of the concept so like uhhhh check that out if u wanna uwu)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ALSO MY FIRST SKZ FIC SO HELLO STAYS IM FINALLY WRITING MY BABIES AS BABIES SJWDQEUBEU  
> im posting a woochan AU later today too so keep an eye out for that! 
> 
> ALSOALSO I have the next chapter written out and ready to go, when would you guys like it posted? (content: jisung regressing and meeting his hyungs! major fluff!)


End file.
